nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
National Intelligence Commision Establishment Act (Unpassed)
Urgency: High | Author: Finium (PC) ***** A BILL TO BE ENTITLED AN ACT To defend the Aurentine public with a protective intelligence community RECOGNIZING the plethora of threats that a modern nation is subject to, including such dangers as terrorism, transnational organized crime and hostile nations ACKNOLEDGING the failure of the President’s administration and the senate to create an organization capable if investigating and mitigating these threats RESOLVED that the Aurentine people will not be subject to “unknown” threats without adequate defense and preparation ESTABLISHES the National Intelligence Commission (NIC) for the gathering, interpretation and report of information not readily available to Aurentine authorities. ENTRUSTS authority to manage the NIC to a Director of National Intelligence, who, having been duly selected by the Minister of Defense after having previously been a Commissioned Agent of commendable status, will be given authority to determine how/when/where threats are to be investigated by the NIC. ESTABLISHES the Senate Intelligence Committee (SIC) as an oversight committee to which the NIC will submit an annual report detailing (i) a list of suspected threats, (b) current operations and © recent developments in ongoing operations. ENTRUSTS authority to manage what the NIC considers to be a “threat” to the SIC CHARGES the NIC to evaluate potential threats to the Aurentine people by (i) commissioning “agents” to gather data on suspected threats, (ii) collecting and interpreting public data concerning threats and (iii) infiltrating threatening organizations for the gathering of data and sabotage of said threats. CREATES the federal position of Commissioned Investigative Agent of the Commonwealth, which will be empowered to (i) access all data regarding threats to the commonwealth possessed by the state, (ii) create aliases when investigating threats, (iii) falsify records for the duration of an investigation, (iv) refuse to pay taxes for the duration of an investigation, (v) use non-lethal force to extricate information during investigations and (vi) use lethal force to avoid capture or death by threats. CREATES the federal position of Commissioned Analytical Agent of the Commonwealth, which will be empowered to access all data regarding threats to the commonwealth possessed by the state. CREATES the federal position of Commissioned Armed Agent of the Commonwealth which will be empowered to (i) use all necessary force to immediately combat clear and present dangers to the Aurentine public, (ii) use all necessary force to disband/arrest/detain participants in organized crime and (iii) use lethal force to avoid capture or death by threats. DEFINES the following terms to be used by the NIC in all operations, (i) “Threat/Threatening Org.” will be defined as any foreign or transnational organization or person that poses the widespread possibility of danger to the Aurentine people, the Aurentine government, state property and/or private property which would be manifest in (a) illegal operations, (b) use of state force/invasion/sedition by a foreign power or © terrorist attacks. (ii) “Commissioned Agent” will be defined as a person who has been officially commissioned as an agent by the NIC, who will not have been a (a) felon, (b) foreign national in 10 years prior to the commission, © a suspected threat. DISALLOWS the interpretation of this bill to grant any powers to the NIC, SIC, Commissioned Agents or the Director of National Intelligence not expressly enumerated within this act.